ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stalked
Stalked is the 6th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Will Harangue teams up with Psyphon to trick out the Stalker. It begins to send miniature versions around attacking Ben and study his routine. After a few days it breaks into Ben's house and captures his parents as bait. After defeating the Stalker, Psyphon leaves to personally fight Ben. Plot A car began rolling down a hill and smashed into Humungousaur's leg. Humongousaur began jumping around in pain and clutching it. Gwen shot a mana blast to try and capture Prisoner 775 but it hit a building. Suddenly everything jumped around and a Police Officer approached the team. Everything jumped again and Ben was in court. Suddenly it all disappeared and revealed Will Harangue on a television. 'That stuff happened over two years ago and they were on two separate occasions!' Gwen shouted. 'Ben Tennyson, we are onto you and we will stop you!' Will Harangue shouted on the television screen. He opened his mouth to continue talking when a lightning rod hit the television and it exploded. Gwen and Kevin looked at Ben to see him in the form of Atom. 'Sorry, I just hate that guy. I am seriously going to kick his butt' Atom complained. Kevin pat his head like a dog. 'Don't worry, bud. I was about to do the same thing' he comforted. Atom naturally evolved himself and began manipulating the destroyed television to remake it. In the studio that Will Harangue was filming in, the director of his news show shouted; 'Cut!' Will Harangue spun around on his chair and headed over to his office where he continued to plot his revenge. Suddenly everything in the room got dark. The windows and walls became black and eery. Will turned to see what was happening and found Pysphon staring at him. 'AH!' Harangue shouted, scared. 'Don't fear, I hear that you would like Ben Tennyson out of the picture... Right?' Pysphon asked. 'Well you have heard right, I once spent billions on a project to scan Tennyson's every move and create a robot, The Stalker, to destroy him!' Will replied in utter hatred. 'How did that work out?' Pysphon asked. 'Well, while scanning his moves I told him not to bother about this tiny alien because it wouldn't be powerful enough to create any harm... But it did' Harangue said glumly. 'Do you still have those files?' Pysphon asked. Harangue looked up to check that everywhere was completely sealed and no one could see into his office, then he pressed a button and the ground they stood on began moving into the ground. Will jumped off of his chair and lead Pysphon to the pieces of the Stalker. 'This is the Stalker, everything is still in it's memory but it has just been, y'know, destroyed up to the point that it can't attack or move.' Pysphon began laughing. 'Give me a day with this and I will fix it to a point that is impossible for a human to even imagine' Pysphon said. 'Gee, I would but there is no use, Ben has brand new alien forms' Will said, glum again. 'No worry, I have studied him and know every current species he has. I can download their files and upload them into the Stalker - once it has been fixed of course!' Will held out his hand. 'We have a deal, Pysphon.' Atom had just finished repairing the TV as his evolution time ran out and all his extra body parts faded away, revealing the regular Atom. He floated over to the couch and sat. 'Since I fixed it I get to choose what we watch' Atom said as he manipulated the TV so it showed Sumo Slammers. Gwen used her mana powers to manipulate the TV and put on a chick-flick. 'You are the one who destroyed the TV so I get to choose!' Gwen shouted. Kevin shot an electrical bolt through the TV, changing it to the Titanic movie. 'Yeah but the guys overpower you, we might as well just watch something we can all agree on' Kevin reasoned. Atom and Gwen looked at Kevin surprised. 'Kevin being... Reasonable?' Gwen asked. Kevin shrugged. 'Meh, sometimes it happens' he said calmly. Gwen lay down on Kevin as the three watched the movie. Ben awoke in the morning, the three had fallen asleep on the couch. Ben's parents had been kind enough to bring them a blanket each. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to a glass of water. It seemed to be shaking. 'Guys' Ben said, kicking Kevin in the butt from underneath the blanket. The two moaned as they awoke. 'What?' Kevin asked. 'Look at this glass' Ben said. The two struggled to focus but looked at the glass. 'Is it an earthquake?' Kevin asked. Gwen reached her arm onto the ground and began studying the seismic activity. 'No, but there are a whole lot of figures running towards us, they are right outside the house' Gwen anwered. Suddenly small Stalker-Bots jumped through the windows and charged at the team. Gwen quickly put a mana platform through the couch and it lifted them all into the air, away from the Stalker-Bots. 'Ben, it would be really good if you went hero right about now!' Kevin shouted. The MEGATRIX II was acting up, somehow it was turned off. Suddenly Ben's eyes shut as his hearing abilities were greatly enhanced. He heard a high-pitched squealing being emitted from the Stalker-Bots, then he heard it exactly as the squeal hit the MEGATRIX and shut it down. Ben's eyes opened and began glowing pink. 'Ugh!' Ben shouted as he moved his palm sideways, creating a mana screen. 'Gwen, push them back!' Ben commanded. Gwen began manipulating the mana screen and pushed it through the Stalker-Bots. Ben began hearing again and heard the squealing stop. The MEGATRIX II began glowing as Ben quickly pushed down on the first hologram. 'Benmummy!' he shouted. The Stalker-Bots got up and began squealing again, but Ben didn't notice. The Stalker-Bots began shooting electric bolts at the team. 'Aww man, I would have rathered becoming Benvictor for this!' Ben complained. He hit the MEGATRIX but it had shut off again. 'BEN! Do something!' Gwen shouted. 'Oh, right' Ben said. He jumped off of the platform and stretched his body out into a long wall. Slowly he began acting as a shovel, pushing all the Stalker-Bots out of the house. When every last one was out, Ben returned to his regular body shape and shot green energy beams at them. Benmummy continued clearing them until the squealing got soft enough and the MEGATRIX II reactivated. Ben quickly became Benvicktor. The minute Ben stopped attacking the Stalker-Bots began getting more powerful and starting to shoot lightning rods. Benvictor absorbed their attacks and charged his powers to finally create a green portal. It began sucking all the Stalker-Bots into it and teleporting them into the Null Void. Gwen and Kevin walked up to Ben. 'What were they?' Gwen asked. 'And when did you learn to make portals?' Kevin asked. 'They looked like the Stalker that Harangue sent out after me. And I have had a lot of free time this week, I've been training with my aliens.' Ben answered. Benvictor headed towards his house and smashed the door to pieces. 'Oops...' Ben said guiltily. For the next few days the Stalker-Bots stalked Ben, Gwen and Kevin - studying their routines and even attacking them. Finally, Pysphon saw that it was time to send out the Stalker. He met with Will Harangue. Will sat in his office like their last meeting. Suddenly the floor collapsed beneath him and he began tumbling towards his secret cavern where Pysphon used his telekinetic powers to catch Will. 'Welcome to your lair' Pysphon said. 'That sentence was very... odd' Will said, confused by it. 'I used that one day to update and recreate your Stalker.' 'It has been four days since then...' Will pointed out. 'Obviously. After it was completed I used a new function added to it. The Stalker sends out small Stalker-Bots to study the team's routine. In five minutes they will be meeting to watch TV and scan the Plumber radio. The Stalker will be there to meet with them' Pysphon explained. He pressed a button and the giant robot formed into a ball, then shot out into the sky. Gwen and Kevin showed up in Kevin's car and were stepping out. Ben walked out to greet with his friends. As Gwen got out she felt a powerful energy source heading right for them. She looked up and saw the Stalker heading right for them. Quickly, she created a mana ball/shield around them. Ben joined in, adding his small amount of mana-manipulation to it. 'PROTEGO!' Ben shouted. The shield was slightly stronger. Kevin began absorbing electricity and used it like Gwen used her mana. He began making a giant ball around them. The Stalker hit the electricity and became immobile. It just remained there. Ben became Big Chill and phased through to the outside. He began inspecting the giant metal ball. 'What is it, Ben?' Kevin asked. Suddenly Big Chill's eyes grew larger as the ball began expanding. 'RUN!' Ben shouted. He flew into his house, grabbed his parents and flew back out. Gwen, who was in her Anodite form, flew after Ben, followed by Kevin. The Stalker had sprouted it's legs and was chasing after the team. 'Guys, into the ground!' Ben instructed. Big Chill phased into the ground followed by Gwen and Kevin. 'Quick, dig a cavern' he said. Kevin and Gwen Began shootiing around, creating a small and hot cavern. Big Chill put his parents down and created an ice cloud. 'Stay here you guys, this ice cloud should keep you cool' Ben said. Before his parents could answer he was back in the sky. Gwen hugged her aunt and flew out of the cavern, followed by Kevin. The Stalker stood, ready for battle. 'Ready guys?' Ben asked. 'Ready' Gwen said. Kevin nodded his head. Big Chill charged through the Stalker but just hit his head, unable to phase through. Gwen began shooting explosive mana blasts while Kevin just tried to short it out. Nothing worked. The Stalker shot an energy wave that knocked them all down. Kevin began absorbing the ground, combining electricity and concrete. He held out his hand and began shooting solidified chunks of electricity. The combination attack managed to affect the Stalker. 'Hey, Gwen. I got an idea!' Kevin shouted. He crouched and began absorbing more concrete. Slowly it covered him. Underneath the concrete suit he was covered in electricity. 'Now, make a mana sling shot' Kevin instructed. Gwen did as she was told. Kevin held himself in the sling shot and he was shot. The electric-charged body of concrete smashed into the Stalker, throwing it to the ground. 'Guys, hold it down!' Ben shouted. He hit the MEGATRIX on his chest. 'Ultimate Big Chill!' Ben shouted. He wrapped himself in a suit of flaming ice and charged at the Stalker. Gwen and Kevin continued shooting mana/electrical blasts at the Stalker while Ultimate Big Chill laid into it with ice balls around his hands. The Stalker stood, completely ignoring the attacks. Suddenly Will Harangue's face appeared on the screen. He laughed evilly. 'The Stalker is imune to all of your alien's attacks! Even your Ultimate forms are useless against it!' Ben thought about evolving Big Chill to his MEGA form but then got a better idea. 'The Stalker has to be a machine...' he hit the MEGATRIX. 'Upgrade!' Upgrade jumped onto the Stalker and began merging with it. The Stalker got ready to shoot out electricity but Upgrade was already inside the machine. He began corrupting it entirely. Finally, it just collapsed and fell apart. Upgrade oozed out of it, then reshaped into his regular self and reverted to Human. 'Good work, Ben!' Gwen congratulated as her regular Human skin regrew. 'Should we go watch that movie now?' 'Nows better than ever' Ben said, sounding puffed out. The three began walking back towards Ben's house. In Harangue's lair, Will looked at Pysphon, angered. 'I thought you said none of his aliens could stop it?' Will shouted angrily. 'They can't, the Stalker was just running slow due to sending out so many Stalker-Bots. No matter, I will deal with this matter myself' Pysphon said. He flew out of the lair. Will sighed. 'I guess I had better go clean up the stalker before I am blamed for destroying the town, seeing as there is no footage of Ben around' Will said, glum. He stood and walked out to his car. When he arrived in the street he bent down to clean up the Stalker's rubbish. He found a piece that was still functioning and carressed it. 'Why did you fail?' he asked. Suddenly the piece grew and engulfed Will, transforming him into a robotic humanoid. 'What is this?' Will Harangue asked as he began to sense his newfound strength. 'Wait, why is my voice so robotic?' He held out his arm and shot an energy beam. Will put his hand to his head and began using his computer mind. He went through all of the aliens that was in the Stalker's system, then began going through the most powerful energy source in the area, the MEGATRIX II. 'Hmm, it seems that Pysphon missed some new aliens and new functions that Ben has access to. No matter, with this new power I will defeat Tennyson with ease' Harangue said to himself. He jumped into the air and rockets shot out of his feet, then he flew away laughing evilly. Back at Ben's house, the team were watching a movie. Suddenly there was an explosion and one of the walls on Ben's home disappeared. Pysphon flew in. 'PYSPHON!' the team shouted. Ben dialed up Cannonbolt and slammed into Pysphon. The two fell into the street where they began melee fighting. Cannonbolt threw a fist into Pysphon's face but Pysphon quickly countered that with an energy beam. To dodge it Cannonbolt rolled up into a ball but the energy beam pushed him through the air. Quickly he transformed while roleld up. 'Ultimate Cannonbolt!' Ben shouted. 'Your tricks are getting older and older, Tennyson' Pysphon said. Ultimate Cannonbolt began shooting his spikes at Pysphon. Unaware, Pysphon had no time to dodge and was hit. 'Well isn't that a new one?' Ben asked. He landed and charged at Pysphonn. As he got close he unrolled and jumped through the air, pouncing on Pysphon. The two began melee battling again. Ultimate Cannonbolt delivered his punch and Pysphon fell into the ground. Ben continued laying into him until finally Pysphon regained some energy and shot a powerful energy beam into Ultimate Cannonbolt's face. Ultimate Cannonbolt lay on the ground, struggling to regain any power. In distress he hit the MEGATRIX II. It turned sideways, becoming square and moving the prongs. A blue wave shot out, hitting Ultimate Cannonbolt and transforming him. Ultimate Cannonbolt grew larger and changed colours while stingers shot out of his back. 'MEGA Cannonbolt!' he shouted as he jumped into the air, refilled with energy. MEGA Cannonbolt rolled up and charged at Pysphon. 'This is a new trick!' Pysphon said while he attempted to dodge it. MEGA Cannonbolt electrically charged a stinger and shot it into Pysphon. It exploded into a net and caused him to fall to the ground while he was shocked. 'Sure is, you like?' Ben asked. 'It is quite impressive, I am glad you didn't use it on the Stalker, he was oblivious to these' Pysphon pointed out. MEGA Cannonbolt charged at Pysphon, then at the last minute jumped into the air and unrolled. He began electrically charging his arms as he dropped towards the tent. MEGA Cannonbolt began laying into him until he finally lifted Pysphon into the air and shot a powerful electrical beam at him. Pysphon flew through the sky into space. Gwen and Kevin approached. 'Here to congratulate me again?' MEGA Cannonbolt asked, feeling cocky. 'No, we're here to tell you to fix your wall that you destroyed even more' Kevin said. MEGA Cannonbolt looked at the wall, then dropped his head as he walked over to it. Major Events *Pysphon and Will Harangue return. *Atom, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Upgrade and Ultimate Cannonbolt make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Robotic Will Harangue *Psyphon *The Stalker **Stalker Bots Aliens Used *Humungousaur (Television Footage) *Atom (First Reappearance) *Benmummy (First Reappearance) *Benvicktor (First Reappearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Upgrade (First Reappearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (First Reappearance) *MEGA Cannonbolt Trivia *The footage at the beginning of the episode is from Prisoner #775 is Missing and Double or Nothing. *Ben's great hearing is a feature of the MEGATRIX II unknown to Ben and the viewers ;). Category:ET Category:Episodes